youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
OfficialNerdCube
Daniel Hardcastle (born 'March 23, 1989)' known on Youtube as OfficialNerdCubed or Nerd³ is a British gamer well known for his rapid editing style and one-episode Let's Plays on his main channel, OfficialNerdCubed. Instead of doing a traditional Let's Play, he puts together a half-hour video that takes a look at the game, somewhat like TotalBiscuit's WTF Is? Series, but with more of an emphasis on humor and NerdCubed's editing style, which is inspired by "My Drunk Kitchen." About Nerdcubed uploads a video everyday consisting mostly out of Let's plays that are 1 episode were he just talks about the game and plays it. These videos last anywhere from 15 minutes to sometimes up to an hour. ''Running Series (as of 4/7/2014):'' *Nerd3 Plays - An edited video focusing on comedy with a humor-at-your-face comedy style, which NerdCubed is known for. * Nerd3 FW - A series where he just "chats" with the viewers while fucking around in a game, like the title "FW" or "Fucks with" stands for. *Nerd3 Completes - A series where he is going to complete a particular game; as of the summer 2014, it is The Simpsons: Hit & Run. He has stated the next one will be Timesplitters 2. *Nerd3 Hell - A series where he plays the worst of the worst games...mostly German simulators though. *Nerd3 Challenges - A series where Dan attempts to complete challenges either set by himself or the community. *Father and Son-days - Playing games together, Dan and his dad often feature Little Big Planet. *Little and Cubed - A series with InTheLittleWood where they play challenges against or with each other. The episodes are either uploaded on NerdCubed's or Martyn's channel. * Nerd3 Live - A series, where he just takes his streams from Twitch and uploads their highlights or them as whole onto YouTube. They are currently in testing and he does not advertise them much at this time as a result. * Nerd3 Extra - A series where he posts things that could go on IRL channel if they weren't about gaming, such as glitches, game breaking bugs and rants. There is some speculation this has replaced the Soapbox series even though he has said that that would go to the IRL channel. Quotes *"Death in your general direction!" *"That's a thing, apparently." * "Hello procrastinators!" * "All you need is love. And a machine gun. And something to eat, probably drink. That’s all you need. And probably something to entertain you, like the internet or a game of Kerplunk or some pornography. All together now!" * "ARSE TRUMPETS!" * "Christ on a bike!" * "Shit the bed!" * "This gay kiss!" * "Death to all the ducks!" * "SASHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" * "I am sensible!" * "I LIED!!!!!!" * "I watch you while you sleep..." * "Silly Canada, this is game, not sweeties!" Trivia * He has a tumblr called Nerd³ Actually * He has a website on which he worked "every day for two years. #SarcasmMeterExplodes" * Currently, he runs another channel, OfficiallyNerdCubed, where he uploads VLogs. * Nerd³'s dad has his own channel, Dad³, after he became popular with Nerd³'s father-and-son-day videos where they both would play a game together. * His main account OfficialNerdCubed reached one million subscribers on July 27 2013. * He mostly keeps his personal life private, although he has confirmed in a Tumblr post that the reason he recently moved to America is to live with his girlfriend. * It is a well known fact that Dan hates ducks. * Dan is an atheist. * Dan Bull wrote Dan's theme song, which is used in his outro. * Dan also used to run a web comic, which he now no longer writes, however these are downloadable from the 'help' section on his website. * Dan's apartment building was once broken into by a fan who apparently "tracked him down by the marks on the floor outside the door of his apartment which were once glimpsed in a video". All the guy wanted was a photo, but Dan likes to keep his life private and shouted at him then made a video about it. Gallery Dan.jpg|Dan in his most serious moments. Loveheart.jpg Tardis.jpg|Dan in the Tardis Nerd³'s Twitter DP.jpg|Dan's avatar on Twitter nerdcubed_3830.png|Nerd³'s logo.